The uniform
by tant-gredelin
Summary: Brief sequel to my fic 'Gold on red'. RenIchi PWP cross-dressing, wanking


This wasn't a big deal. This _wasn't_ a big deal! Hell, Renji had already seen him in a dress, and that outfit had come with garters and a lacy thong!

These were familiar clothes. He'd seen variations of them almost daily since he was a little kid. It was just a school uniform. The Karakura High school uniform for girls, to be precise. How Renji had gotten hold of it Ichigo didn't want to know. He had a sneaking suspicion Ishida might've been involved somehow and he wasn't comfortable with that thought at all.

Ichigo picked through the clothes, the frown on his face deepening as he came across a pair of plain white cotton panties. Well, at least it wasn't a thong. Always something.

He quickly unbuttoned his jeans and shoved them, together with his briefs, down his thighs before sitting down on the edge of the bed and pulling them off altogether. Socks and t-shirt came next and soon he sat naked, the cotton panties bunched in one hand.

Was he really going to do this?

Ichigo closed his eyes for a moment and recalled how it had been the last time Renji had talked him into wearing women's clothes. It had been mind-blowing, Ichigo couldn't deny that. The silk of the dress and stockings had felt cool and smooth against his skin. Even the thong had felt good, with the tiny strip of fabric rubbing maddeningly between his buttocks as he moved.

And Renji had fucked him so hard when he wore it…

The way Renji had _looked_ at him when he was in that outfit - just the memory of that was enough to convince Ichigo he had to do this.

He straightened out the panties and threaded his feet through them. It wasn't cool like silk or anything, nothing different from putting on his usual underwear really, but as he stood up and pulled the panties over his ass, he almost groaned at the sensation of how tight they were, leaving no extra room whatsoever for his cock and balls.

Ichigo gingerly shoved a hand down the front to adjust himself. He was starting to grow hard and had a hunch it was soon going to hurt in the tight confines of the garment.

There really was no use denying it. Ichigo got off on wearing women's clothing. Silk dress or little girl panties, apparently it didn't matter. He got hard all the same.

He huffed and sat down again and unravelled a pair of black knee socks, putting them on as well, quickly followed by a white, fitted blouse which strained over his broad shoulders and flared out unnecessarily over the hips. For some reason wearing the blouse felt more demeaning than the panties or socks. Ichigo pondered the reason as he buttoned it up and smoothed his hands over his chest.

Maybe it was because he already had a school shirt. Fitted for men, sure, but pretty much similar to the garment he was wearing; it would have done just fine. It was as if Renji was making him even _more_ into a girl than necessary.

Ichigo squirmed. It was definitely a bit too tight over the shoulders. He found himself sort of hoping it was Ishida who had made it. He couldn't wait to rub it in the Quincy's face that he'd made something less than perfect for once. Maybe if Ichigo was lucky he'd even bust a seam as Renji tore into him and…

Oh god, Renji was going to fuck him in this uniform. Although he had known that perfectly well already, it suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks. Really _hit_ him.

Ichigo grabbed the skirt and got to his feet and hurriedly put it on, shoving the hem of the blouse into it and struggling with the little zipper and button for a moment before finally managing to close it up properly.

There. Fine. It was done, he was wearing a schoolgirl uniform, minus shoes and the red ribbon (Silk, he noticed with a little smile as he ran his finger over the strip of fabric.) he was supposed to tie into a bow around his collar. He stomped over to the full figure mirror leaning against the wall to take a look.

Ichigo felt himself starting to blush. The skirt was so _short_ compared to the other dress he'd worn. It barely reached mid-thigh so there was a good stretch of naked skin between skirt and socks. He bet his panties would show if he turned around and bent over. So he did just that, acting before he had a chance to think it through. He had to see, he just had to.

Of course they showed - a small, tantalizing strip of virginal white visible in the shadows the pleats of the skirt produced. Ichigo bit back another groan. Why the _hell_ did he get off on this? Damn Renji! Damn him to hell and back.

Ichigo straightened up, shook his head and checked his wristwatch. Ten past six. Renji would be home soon. Ichigo hoped he wouldn't be late. He was getting pissed and impatient and fuck was he horny. If Renji didn't get home soon Ichigo was going to flop back down on their bed, pull his cock out and come all over himself and the stupid outfit.

Maybe he should, just to spite his lover.

He felt a twitch between his thighs and slid a hand down to palm his cock through both skirt and panties. It throbbed.

Renji deserved it, didn't he? If he was going to leave a pile of women's clothes for Ichigo to wear with only a little note on top saying when and where he wanted Ichigo to wear them he damn well had to take the consequences. It was soon a quarter past six, just like the note had said and Ichigo was in the bedroom, also like the note had said.

A faint smile played on his lips as he crawled onto the bed and stretched out on his back. He pulled up the skirt a little, hooked both thumbs in the waistband of the panties and lifted them, letting out a harsh breath as his cock was bared. Tugging the panties down with one hand just enough to free the entire length, he grabbed himself with the other and gave a slow, soft tug.

Yeah, Renji totally deserved it.

It was twenty-five past six when there was a muffled jingle of keys followed by the light creak of a front door being opened.

Ichigo remained oblivious, so far gone in his pleasure moans escaped him with nearly every breath. He'd pulled the panties down to his knees, trapping them together, and had pushed the blouse up enough to bare a nipple which he was rolling between his thumb and forefinger.

So close, so fucking close…

He gripped his cock tighter and picked up the pace, loving the wet sounds of his hand sliding over skin slicked with precome and then secretly despising himself for loving it.

There were so many things he felt he wasn't supposed to love. Wet, obscene sounds, the feel of his hand brushing repeatedly against the slightly stiff fabric of a schoolgirl skirt as he jerked himself off… He wasn't supposed to love being in a skirt, period. He wasn't supposed to love being dressed up like a girl!

God, the last time he'd worn a dress, when Renji had… Ichigo moaned loudly. When Renji had called him a _good girl_…

It was too much, the little memory enough to shove Ichigo straight into his orgasm.

He realised Renji was watching him just as the first jet of come splattered onto his skirt. "Unhh, Ren-Renji… I'm- _Fuck_."

Ichigo managed the feat of keeping his eyes open through the rest of his climax, staring at the tall redhead standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.

The look he was met with was searing. He didn't have the presence of mind to be able to make out if Renji was aroused or angry but if he knew his lover right it was probably a bit of both.

As soon as his orgasm started to ebb away, Ichigo threw his head to the side and scrunched his eyes shut. He tried to focus on his breathing, forcing it to slow down. He could feel his pulse throb in his fisted hand and willed his heart to slow down as well. The rush of seeing Renji standing there _watching_ him as he came had been overwhelming.

After a long moment consisting of nothing but basking in shame and lingering arousal, Ichigo finally gingerly let go of his cock and looked back up. "Renji…"

"Did the note say you could start without me?" The redhead hadn't moved an inch. He was still leaning against the doorpost with his eyes locked on Ichigo. His tone held a dangerous edge, one that Ichigo hadn't heard in quite a while.

Ichigo could feel himself shiver all over. His mind raced as he tried to figure out what to do next. Grovel? Accuse? Ignore? He decided to play it simple. "No. It didn't."

"And still…" Renji shook his head slowly and let his arms fall to his sides. He stalked over to the bed with a fluid, aggressive grace that told Ichigo he was in predator mode and if it wasn't for the fact Ichigo had just come he surely would have done so at that very moment. "…still I find you jerking off and coming all over your clothes." He got on his knees on the bed and settled back on his heels. "God, you horny little bitch. Look at you."

Ichigo took it literally and looked down at himself. He was a mess, his blouse rumpled and bunched, his legs trapped in his panties, beads of come staining his hand and skirt. "Yeah…" he murmured.

Renji started to unbutton his shirt. "Take off your panties." He undid the little buttons on his cuffs but left the shirt on, hanging open and exposing jagged tattoos and small, dark nipples. "Wipe yourself clean with them."

As Ichigo obeyed, bending his long legs and pulling the panties down over his socked feet, Renji unzipped his pants, raised his ass a little and tugged them down to mid-thigh where he abandoned them. He slowly let his underwear follow as he watched Ichigo doing his best to mop up the come on his uniform and then wipe his hands clean.

"Give me the panties and get the lube." Renji accepted the little piece of cloth being handed over just as obediently and held it up to his nose, taking one deep breath before looking back down at Ichigo with a grin that bordered on frightening.

Ichigo, in a late show of modesty, pulled the bunched up skirt down to cover himself and smoothed the blouse back down over his chest before he rolled to the side and grabbed the lube standing on the little rackety bedside table, nearly knocking over a lamp as he did. He held the tube out to Renji. "Here…"

"Nah, you hang on to that."

Ichigo nodded absently and looked on as Renji slowly wrapped the panties around his fist before reaching down and grabbing his cock. He stroked himself lazily, still wearing the grin that made Ichigo's insides twist. Ichigo could see precome slowly seep through the white cotton, turning the fabric nearly translucent in places. What the hell was Renji doing?

Renji tilted his head back and let out a long groan, followed by something that sounded like a deep purr. He jerked himself faster, faster, until Ichigo was sure he was going to come, and then suddenly stopped.

He snapped his head back down to look at Ichigo. "I never told you how pretty you look like this, huh?"

Ichigo shook his head.

"Well, you do. You'd look even prettier in these…" He held the panties up, now damp and sticky all over. "…but it looks like we ruined them."

"Why are you… Why did you-"

"To better the taste."

"W-what?"

"Open your mouth, Ichigo..."

**xXx**

Leave a comment if you feel like it. I'd really appreciate it. :)

(And yeah, abrupt ending, I know. I kinda liked it that way, though.)


End file.
